No existen imposibles
by brenic1love
Summary: Después de los eventos ocurridos en "Last Sacrifice" un descubrimiento pone a prueba a toda la comunidad dhampir y moroi, Rose y Dimitri enfrentaran sus peores miedos, Lissa se encontrará frente a la decisión más difícil de su vida, enemigos mortales se unirán con un solo fin, las alianzas penderán de un hilo y nadie estará a salvo.
1. Sinópsis

**No existen imposibles.**

Hola, primero que nada, quiero aclarar que este es un fic de la saga Vampire Academy por lo que puede contener y contendrá spoilers de los 6 libros, no cambiaré lo que pasó en ninguno de ellos ya que mi historia se sitúa después de lo que sucede en "Last Sacrifice", también retomaré algunos aspecto de "Bloodliness" pero debo aclarar que no he leído toda la saga, de hecho sólo los 2 primeros, así que puede que no sea fiel a ésta. Espero disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo disfruto haciéndola, se aceptan comentarios, preguntas y sugerencias, incluso quejas siempre y cuando sean con respeto ya que yo los trataré de esa forma.

**Debo decir que los personajes e historias originales tanto de la saga "Vampire Academy" como de "Bloodliness" pertenecen a la escritora Richelle Mead.**

**Sinopsis.**

Las cosas en el mundo de los moroi van cada día mejor, la nueva reina, Vasilissa Dragomir, ha demostrado que juventud no es sinónimo de ineptitud y es que en poco tiempo se ha colocado ante la vista de muchos como la mejor gobernante, en compañía de su amado novio Christian Ozzera y los guardianes de ambos, Dimitri Belikov y Rosemarie Hathaway, Lissa está preparada para cambiar las leyes y conseguir lo que hasta hace poco parecía imposible, que los moroi acepten aprender a luchar junto a sus guardianes.

Pero, qué pasaría si un hecho que es considerado completamente imposible se volviera realidad?, si un descubrimiento cambiara la vida de todos y resultara ser la salvación de los dhampir, la destrucción de los strigoi y una amenaza para los moroi?, qué rumbos tomaría la vida de cada uno de nuestros protagonistas? qué lado tomarán cuando se desate una batalla que une a los más antiguos y mortales enemigos? y, mas importante aún, lograrán sobrevivir y salvar la vida de los que más aman?

El amor y la amistad serán suficientes cuando las alianzas se rompan y todo el mundo que antes conocían parezca que se derrumba ante sus ojos?


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola, primero que nada, quiero aclarar que este es un fic de la saga Vampire Academy por lo que puede contener y contendrá spoilers de los 6 libros, no cambiaré lo que pasó en ninguno de ellos ya que mi historia se sitúa después de lo que sucede en "Last Sacrifice", también retomaré algunos aspecto de "Bloodliness" pero debo aclarar que no he leído toda la saga, de hecho sólo los 2 primeros, así que puede que no sea fiel a ésta. Espero disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo disfruto haciéndola, se aceptan comentarios, preguntas y sugerencias, incluso quejas siempre y cuando sean con respeto ya que yo los trataré de esa forma.

**Debo decir que los personajes e historias originales tanto de la saga "Vampire Academy" como de "Bloodliness" pertenecen a la escritora Richelle Mead.**

**Capítulo 1**

POV Rose

-Te amo Roza, eres y siempre serás lo más importante en mi vida. - Estaba tumbada de espaldas en la cama con los hermosos ojos de mi Dios ruso mirándome con un amor y un hambre que me erizaba cada centímetro de la piel, nunca he logrado comprender cómo en tan poco tiempo él logró ser lo más importante de mi vida, lo que sucedía con Lissa, que siempre sería un fragmento irremplazable de mi alma, era diferente, ella y yo prácticamente nos criamos juntas, éramos como hermanas y nuestro lazo era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, por ella yo sentía el amor que se supone se debe sentir por la familia, un amor puro y protector, daría mi vida y cualquier cosa por su bienestar, una vez casi morí por salvarla y lo volvería a hacer sin pensarlo; por Dimitri, sin embargo, sentía otra clase de amor, a falta de una mejor palabra, uno que hacia que me estremeciera con el simple recuerdo de su voz, su rostro, su cuerpo, sus besos, sus caricias, un amor que más de una vez me había hecho desafiar todo y a todos, yo no sólo quería protegerlo y amarlo por siempre, yo quería, yo necesitaba que él me correspondiera, no podía imaginar mi vida sin él, ya no, no después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, era un amor tan intenso que me hacia doler el alma, un amor que sin importar cuanto fuera alimentado jamás era saciado, siempre quería más y más, había tan pocas certezas en mi mundo pero una de ellas, la mayor de todas, era el saber que si algún día perdía a Dimitri enloquecería y moriría, el simple recuerdo de cuando fue strigoi y lo creí perdido para siempre me hacia pedazos y aunque en ese momento pude sobreponerme de alguna manera, ahora sabia que si volviera a ocurrir, no podría salir adelante.

-Te amo, no tienes idea de cuánto, quiero estar contigo para siemp...- Cortó mi frase con un beso tierno que fue subiendo de tono hasta volverse de pura pasión pero sin dejar de desbordar amor, era la forma en la que siempre me decía que sabía cuánto lo amaba. Estuvimos un rato largo así, el sobre mi en la cama, besándome con pericia y amor, entonces como recordando la frase que no me dejó terminar, se alejó unos centímetros de mí, que me parecieron kilómetros, cerca de él jamás era demasiado cerca. -Para siempre- Me miró con ternura, levanto una ceja y dijo esas palabras con un tono solemne, demasiado. - No hay nada que desee más, si tan sólo consideraras... -No, Dimitri, ya hablamos sobre ésto muchas veces.- Mi voz salió como un grito ahogado, repleto de temor. En verdad quería pasar el resto de mis días junto al ruso más sexy del planeta pero, no podía pensar en el matrimonio, sabía cuanto significaba para él pero, la verdadera razón, más allá de mi edad, más allá de lo qué pensaría toda la comunidad dhampir y moroi respecto a que 2 guardianes se casaran, en especial en nuestras posiciones como líderes del consejo dhampir, puesto que nos había dado Lissa hace unos meses, lo que más miedo me infundía era el pensar que Dimitri pudiera decepcionarse de mí, que descubriera que no tengo madera de esposa o que simplemente se aburriera de Rose la busca problemas Hathaway. -Tú dijiste que no lo considerarías hasta que hubiera un 2 al principio de tu edad y eso sucedió hace 2 meses así que vale la pena intentarlo.- Cerré los ojos para esquivar su mirada pues estaba segura que si seguía mirandolo unos segundos más terminaría por ceder, qué poder tan avasallador tenía este hombre sobre mí. -Tranquila, no tienes que decidirlo ahora, no quiero presionarte, sólo que como dije, valía la pena intentarlo.- Me acarició con las cálidas yemas de sus dedos desde la raíz de mi cabello hasta mi mentón, provocando sacudidas eléctricas por donde estas pasaban y posó un delicado y casto beso en mi frente. -Debemos apurarnos, en menos de 30 minutos comenzará el concilio y Lissa te necesitará.-

El concilio, lo había olvidado por completo, Lissa se había convertido en la mejor de los gobernantes, yo sabía que no podía suceder de otra manera, había logrado eliminar la necesidad de tener otro familiar vivo para adquirir los derechos reales que da el quorum real, regla que siempre me pareció estúpida y que había puesto en peligro a Jill, la pequeña media hermana de Lissa que ahora era una besada por las sombras, como yo lo fui una vez, vinculada a Adrián Ivashkov; también logró que los dhampirs tuviéramos voz y voto en las decisiones sobre el destino tanto de los de nuestra raza como de la de los moroi, fue muy difícil pero al final todas las familiar reales tuvieron que aceptar que nosotros eramos fundamentales en sus vidas y que por mucho tiempo fuimos menospreciados al no darnos derechos igualitarios, ahora Dimitri y yo éramos los representantes de nuestra comunidad dhampir, él y yo nos sorprendimos cuando nada menos que Alberta, mi increíble profesora de San Vladimir, nos nominó como líderes y nuestra sorpresa creció cuando el 90% de los votos nos dio la victoria, ahora debíamos ir a juntas y encargarnos de un sinfín de asuntos políticos, conversar con la gente, enterarnos de sus necesidades y buscar soluciones a sus problemas, eso y ser guardiana oficial de la reina era mucho trabajo pero, sin duda me encantaba hacerlo, por fin tenía todo lo que quería, era guardiana de la única moroi que toda mi vida quise proteger, tenía mi propio lugar de respeto y prestigio entre dhampirs y morois y además tenía mi Dios ruso personal, era más feliz que nunca y el concilio de hoy iba a completar esa felicidad, hoy era la última reunión antes de aprobar la mayor ambición de Lissa, su mayor reto y mayor orgullo, si todo salía bien, en unos pocos meses todas las Academias enseñarían a los moroi que lo desearan clases de pelea, pelea real, física y mágica, para que pelearan junto a nosotros, sus guardianes, sin duda esa decisión incrementaría las posibilidades de sobrevivir de ambas razas.

-Es cierto, hay que apurarnos.- Se apartó y yo salí de un salto de la cama. - Vamos, hay que darnos una ducha e ir por Lissa. -¿Una ducha?- Lo dijo con un tono tan seductor que olvidé todo lo demás, entré al baño seguida por el amor de mi existencia y me preparé para disfrutar de lo nuestro para siempre, bueno por 26 minutos más.


End file.
